Another Again
by gokusgirl
Summary: IchiRuki. Rukia forces Ichigo into something he's not ready to commit to. REVISED/ADDED 6/30/08 - R&R!


**Thanks to**** cutecrazyice & Bio-Electric Anemone ****for the super beta read! This would not be possible without you!**

**Another Again**

**Written by gokusgirl**

_So we did it again  
Knowing we should quit it, but we simply won't admit it again  
Oh it feels good, it's so good, but I won't do it again  
It's so dramatic again  
After we go at it, we get mad then we go at it again  
Oh I love it, then I hate it, she's my favorite again  
I'm wasting time  
I can't help it she's so fine  
Oh I like her style  
And I love the way she talks and I smile  
As much as we may try  
Can't quite see eye to eye  
So in the meantime, I guess we say bye-bye_

_-John legend _

It always happened.

It always happened, and there was no stopping them.

Teeth and tongues clashed violently against each other as they kissed desperately. Her fingernails raked through his hair, pulling him even tighter against her.

_Why was it happening again? _Rukia's mind screamed.

They had come to an agreement after the first time, that this was going to stop.

And now look at them.

Rukia Kuchiki found herself pressed against his bedroom wall, her legs wrapped around Ichigo Kurosaki's slim waist as they broke their promise for the fourth time in two weeks.

They weren't stopping.

Ichigo ripped his lips from hers, panting heavily as he gazed at Rukia darkly. His amber irises burned through her. He felt drunk with her kisses, and her body...oh, God, her body. It was molded ever so perfectly to his. He had been with girls before, feeling the pleasurable releases they offered him all too eagerly.

But being with Rukia was different.

She gave him a shrill of pleasure he never experienced; placing him on a plane of ecstasy that he thought was unreachable until now. He thought that it was her age that made her so… _deft_ with her skills.

But it was the little things she did that drove him crazy.

He sat in class today, watching her as she bit her thumb, and finished her pop quiz. Only four days ago he had something in that delectable mouth of hers; the teeth gently scraping the sensitive flesh…

Ichigo let out a long sigh, twisting in his seat as he felt his body tingle and harden with the visual image of her on her knees between his legs in his room, taking him with her mouth as he nearly passed out from the oral service. He was walking around in a constant state of arousal for days now, and it was driving him mad that he couldn't touch her now.

_God, I want her again_, Ichigo thought desperately to himself. He could never be so stupid not to deny that fact, but it was Rukia who didn't want it to happen again.

How could she not want the greatest sexual experience of their lives _not _to happen? It's like not allowing Christmas to come every year because it was just too good.

Too _damn_ good.

Now here they are, with his dress pants and underwear already down around his ankles, holding his pulsating manhood near her dripping sex.

Ichigo was in a heated rush this afternoon, not giving her a chance to remove her skirt or blouse. The only garment removed was those pale blue panties with the frilly lace, which were crazily torn off. He hesitates – wanting silent consent from her, acceptance to the fact that it was going to happen again. One look, shaky nod or breathless whisper would have him within her depths once more. He just needed her to acknowledge the fourth pact they made was merely seconds from being broken.

Rukia's eyes were half closed, swooning on the effects Ichigo held on her. She waited for the moment he would sheath into her so perfectly, making her toes curl.

However, when it never came, she fluttered her eyes open, looking at him as he stared back at her with a hungry but serious look on his handsome face. His mouth was drawn into a tight line across said face, pretending to look so angry with her.

But the eyes...they told her everything. Different.

_The windows to one's soul_, Rukia mused as she looked deeply into those amber pools. This man had given himself to her on several occasions, every time proclaiming his feelings for her. Did she reciprocate at all?

Not completely.

She only told him she loved him once, and after that chose to never speak it again. Why, you ask?

Because she feared that he didn't love her as much as she loved him.

And she loved him fiercely.

Yet she wanted to shield herself from the hurt that always came with the pleasure. There were intense moments when she felt compelled to say the words again – but she couldn't afford to put her heart out like that. She only wanted to use him, to sate her needs with his hot young body until he was out of her system.

So much for that, though.

Because every encounter only made her want him more.

His stamina was incredible, and the delicious sounds that tore from his throat as he fucked her senseless turned her into a flowing river. He never had to stop their flow as he changed them into other positions, as if he was reading her mind to fill every need that she had. He gave her every single ounce of himself in every position her nasty little mind could imagine. She wanted to feel him in every orifice of her body; every pore of her soul.

This was the problem. Rukia prided herself on control. Without it, she was a reckless woman doing reckless deeds.

_In the aftermath of their first coupling, Ichigo awoke without her in his arms. He sat up quickly, thinking that for a moment she had left without a goodbye. His chest tightened with that sad realization until he saw her sitting Indian style at the foot of his bed, donning the tee shirt that he wore that pervious day._

_She stared at him with apprehension and disbelief in the wake of_ _what they had actually done. Rukia thought of how stunning and serene he looked now – all the hard lines that was present with his everyday scowl were now...gone._

_Silence._

"_What?" Ichigo asked her softly._

"_This was a mistake," Rukia admitted quickly, hastily. She watched his expression change from euphoric bliss to perplexed horror. _

"_Wh-why?" Ichigo asked, voice choked. Rukia heard the hurt in his voice, causing her to regret her actions more._

_But it had to be done._

"_We got caught up in the heat of the moment, Ichigo…what I am going to do with an eighteen year-old lover? I'm 10 times – "_

"_Ten times my age, I remember," Ichigo cut in dryly as he frowned. "I don't give a fuck about that." _

"_Well, I do," Rukia snapped at his cynicism. "I'm sure you don't care about our age difference. You're only concerned about getting laid."_

_Ichigo's stare hardened with her assumption. "Is that you what you think this was? A roll around the sack?" he shot at her bitterly._

_Rukia couldn't give him an answer for that._

_She couldn't understand what their tryst meant. She was just so used to getting hurt after giving herself; she simply assumed this was just standard procedure. Swallowing thickly, she tore her eyes off his scrumptious body and face as she stared out his bedroom window._

"_We'll make a pact," Rukia intoned, never looking at him. "We're the only ones that know this happened. If we both agree it didn't happen…then it didn't."_

"_The fuck – !" Ichigo growled, ripping the sheets off his naked body as he scooted down towards her. Without warning, he suddenly grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Pact, smact. We did it, Rukia. It's done. Well done, I might add…over and over. I ain't making no pact." _

"_Of course…this is about what _**you**_ want," Rukia countered, and she saw how Ichigo's jaw tightened. "Ichigo…do you remember what you said to me last night?" Rukia asked softly as she watched his eyes drift from hers, his cheeks blushing._

"_Of course I remember what I said," Ichigo snapped lightly as he looked back at her, his tone hard but deep with his fascination with her. "And I meant it." _

"_Well, if you truly meant it…you'll make this pact," Rukia told him. A few seconds went by as they stared at each other, and she felt his grasp on her arms tighten._

_But then, with a snarl he released her_

_And he shook his head in defeat. _

That was two weeks and three pacts ago.

Now Rukia stared at Ichigo with a mixture of indecision and want, wondering for a brief moment how they ended up in this predicament yet again. All thought was lost when she felt him drag the tip of his member along the very wet folds of her sex, making her shiver with desire. He was still staring at her intently, his jaw set impatiently.

It was then that Rukia's resolve broke.

Steeling her back against the wall, she rocked her hips downward, impaling herself on his cock in one swift move. They both groaned, and Ichigo gritted his teeth, welcoming the sensation of her pussy gripping him tightly.

"Fuck, Rukia," Ichigo hissed, grabbing a fistful of her dark hair and pulling her head back to kiss her hard. She grunted as he continued a downward motion while drawing back and entering her again. His legs felt weak, but he didn't want to break their connection yet.

Grabbing her ass, he rocked his hips hard and fast against hers, the liquid heat building between them so passionately that it made Rukia crane her head back, her mouth gaping open from the wondrous pleasure. She could hear Ichigo panting hard as he filled her, a small wheezing noise escaping his throat. She loved hearing the noises he made, but she quickly realized he wasn't the only one making sounds. Each time he rocked into her, little hiccups of air came out of her mouth. He was being unusually brutal right now, pounding into her so hard and fast she was losing the rhythm.

He gave one last erratic thrust and pulled out of her, stepping back as her legs came back to the floor. Rukia mewled with frustration...dammit, what was he doing? He knew that she loved it like that! Her legs felt like raw noodles, and her body tingled with the aftershocks of gratification his cock gave her, leaving her empty pussy aching for more of his aggressive pounding. She glared at him as he stood there, half dressed with his glistening cock and the smug look on his face.

Grabbing her wrist, Ichigo dragged her over to his bed and ungracefully plopped her down on her back. Before she could manage to curse him, he pounced on her, grabbing her slender legs. He pulled them up, pressing them as far back as they could go to her chest. She felt so open and exposed in this awkward position – the cool air that wafted across her flesh excited and disgusted her all at the same time.

Rukia's cheeks grew hot when she watched Ichigo kneel down between her legs, running his tongue up and down her inner thigh. In this position she really couldn't move – but, at this point, she really didn't want to. Their eyes locked, and Ichigo smirked. Rukia shivered, loving the way his hot mouth felt against her skin.

Ichigo darted his tongue out, taking a hard, long lick across the steaming lips of her pussy. Her hips rocked with the contact, throwing her head back against the mattress. He took another tantalizing lap, this time snaking his tongue between her puffy folds to find her labia. He let go of her thighs, knowing she would obediently keep them in place as he used one hand to spread the flesh apart, the nub of pleasure now peaking out. He gave it several licks, making her hips jump again. He chuckled as he closed his mouth over the bundle of flesh that he sucked hard on, giving Rukia little bursts of pleasure that shot all over her body.

"Ohhhhh, God, Ichigo!" Rukia said breathlessly, never wanting the torturous ministrations to end. She jolted when she felt two thick fingers enter her slick passage and lifted her head up to look at him, watching him as he consumed her like she was the last substance on earth. His eyes drifted up to her flushed face for only a second as he sped up his motions, and Rukia lost all control as her legs now rested down on his shoulders. She dropped her head back again, thrusting her hips into his face as she felt her orgasm approach fast.

She came hard, closing her eyes tightly, riding her pleasure out against his face.

His mouth and chin were covered with her juices as he pulled away gradually. Greedily, he licked his lips. He could never get enough of drinking her essence – her sweet, musky flavor that was nothing but erotically, fantastically delicious. Ichigo stood, tugging on his dress shirt. Buttons flew everywhere as he tore it off. He then pulled his black tee over his head quickly, throwing it over his shoulder almost carelessly. He kicked his shoes off, his pants and underwear soon following.

Mesmerized at the sight, Rukia could only stare.

She sat up on her elbows to gaze at him, drinking in his gorgeous body. He was a god. He was looking at her with fire in his eyes as he walked back up to her, his warm hands grabbing the backs of her knees as he pulled her legs up yet again. She gasped at his roughness – it thrilled her that he was being so aggressive. Slowly, her head fell back against the mattress again, and her eyes locked on to his as he now towered over her.

"Want more?" Ichigo breathed, his voice barely above a whisper.

Rukia felt the heat return to her cheeks and nether regions.

"Yes," she answered simply.

"Then no more pacts," Ichigo ground out, his hardness pressing closely into her juicy labia. He pulled back a little when she moaned.

"Say it," he ordered roughly, a slight frown on his lips.

Rukia didn't care that he wanted her to lie. She knew that after this was over, she would collect herself and tell him that it was over _again_, and then they would negotiate another pact. She would tell him anything he wanted to hear, _anything_ – all she cared about now was getting fucked into a coma.

Throwing her head back submissively, she closed her eyes as she whispered.

"No more pacts."

Ichigo could do nothing more but growl triumphantly as he thrust into her, making Rukia moaned with relief. He started off slow, pulling all the way out before entering her again. He loved how good she felt and how she gripped and pulled him in with every stroke. Ichigo knew he was brought into this life simply to fill hers, and he never felt as complete as he did right now. Rukia would forever be etched on his heart and whether she loved him or not, he would not let her go.

He would never let her go.

As much as she loved how he made her come with his tongue and fingers, having him inside her was another level of pleasure that she hungered for constantly. Surrounded by a mass of dark red curls, his magnificent cock was long and thick, with a slight curve that gave it a kind of uniqueness all its own. With each thrust, his smooth sack would touch her skin, sending waves of delight throughout her entire body. He knew her body completely, knowing what angle and depth she liked to make her come every single time. He stroked her like a finely tuned instrument – always building up to an earth-moving crescendo that made the both of them scream with ecstasy.

It was always ecstasy he brought her.

Rukia watched him with his head lowered, watching him glide in and out of her. It was one of the things he often loved to do while they were together, telling her that it was a mesmerizing and erotic thing to see. She could tell he was savoring the moment by the gradual move of his hips, but he only teased her as he slowly brought her towards the completion she so desperately needed.

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Rukia lifted her hips up to meet with each of his thrusts, making his head snap up to gaze at her sternly. When she attempted to lift her hips up a second time, he met her with a harder shove, making her gasp. Smiling darkly, he grabbed her hips, keeping them in place as he began to pump his hips into hers faster, rotating his hips slowly and then back into his steady pace.

"Fuck, yessss, Ichigo…" Rukia hissed as her hands rested on his shoulders, her fingers gripping the muscular flesh vigorously. Just like that – she loved it. She threw her head back, and her eyes rolled back into her head as he stopped to rotate his hips each time, caressing her erogenous zone.

His hands were now under her blouse, nimble fingers pushing up the flimsy material of her bra, hands cupping her pert breasts. In the midst of all their excitement, he had neglected them. Ichigo leaned down to lift up her blouse and take one breast into his mouth, sucking hard on the sugary, puckered flesh. Her breasts were just the size he liked – big enough to fit his palms perfectly.

The sensations were beginning to be too much for Rukia to endure. Her body trembled with the feeling of his hot mouth sucking and nipping her highly sensitive breasts, his thick cock plunging in and out of her sopping wet core. They were quickly pushing her over the edge. With one more swivel of his hips, he felt her pussy clench around him.

Hard.

He watched her in amazement, withering and moaning as she came harder than he ever imagined. She looked so...angelic. Her arms stretched outward, clawing the sheets as her body coiled up almost violently. Her back arched off the bed, as she continued to sporadically clench around his cock. _She is absolutely beautiful_, Ichigo thought to himself proudly, overjoyed that he could satisfy her.

Suddenly, he felt the pinprick sensations of his own release shooting up his spine, his balls drawing up tightly as he felt a shudder overwhelm his entire body. Gritting his teeth, he pushed into her three more times; the fourth stroke sending him into orgasm, even though he didn't want the pleasure to end. His essence filled inside her, mingling with her own inside her body.

It was bliss at its fullest, and he never wanted it to stop.

Rukia was coming down from her orgasm when she saw Ichigo's face contort with his release. Slowly, fell against her, his head lying next to her ear. He sounded beautiful with his moans – his breath huffing out shakily as it became rigid, his arms embracing her tightly.

Just as slowly, she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's broad shoulders, giggling lightly as heard him let out a small snore. He inhaled sharply, rousing himself awake as he pushed himself off her and onto his side. They lay in an odd angle on the bed, with both of their legs dangling off the edge as they both laid there in tranquil silence.

Suddenly he shifted, sliding his body up to the head of his bed. Rukia turned over to look at him. He was smiling down at her dreamily, his face looking so relaxed and rejuvenated as he motioned for her to come lay beside him. For a second, Rukia hesitated, thinking how she would have to tell him later that it was a mistake _again_, and how they had to make another pact…_again_.

Which, she knew, would prompt another heart-wrenching argument.

She _hated_ arguments.

She decided not to kill the mood. Secretly, Rukia relished lying with him after sex. It was the one true time they were themselves, and they didn't speak a word. She embraced the moment – the comfortable silence that enveloped the room and themselves was especially gratifying than anything else in whole world, even if it was just for a brief amount of time.

_We'll talk about it in the morning_, she deliberated, laying her head on Ichigo's warm chest – loving the feeling of the warm blanket he covered them with.

At the rate of how they were making and breaking these promises, they were bound to break another again.

**The End **


End file.
